


Late Arrival

by XWingKC



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: I did my first drabble! These are not as easy as you think they'd be!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Late Arrival

“Off we go, into the wild blue yonder,” she sang, getting ready in the bathroom. 

Wearing only her bra and panties, her voice was heard from the bedroom.

“You look amazing,” he said from the doorway.

She looked at his reflection. She smiled at him and saw him move up close behind her.

“You know what else is amazing?” she asked.

“What?” he whispered in her ear, making her body tremble.

She turned in his arms and grabbed his ass, and she pulled him into her.

“This,” she said.

They were going to be very late for his promotion ceremony.


End file.
